


You love him, but you don't get to keep him

by themyscxiras



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, Interracial Relationship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themyscxiras/pseuds/themyscxiras
Summary: ''To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.”





	You love him, but you don't get to keep him

**September, 14th, 1993**

**Smallville, Kansas**

 

''Hey, Kent!''

 

Samantha groaned internally at the sound of Pete Ross's taunting voice from behind. She turned around just in time to see him amble over to Clark's seat in the back of the school bus. She could see Clark shrink down in his seat, almost if he was trying to make himself seem smaller. Samantha felt bad for him, she really did, but she was always to scared to doing anything in fear of being ostracized more than she already was. 

 

''Did ya see the game last night, asswipe?''

 

''Leave him alone, Pete,'' the soft voice of Lana Lang echoed from beside Samantha.

 

''What're you, his girlfriend?'' He sneered back at her, tiny black eyes glistening. ''I want to hear what he has to say.''

 

_Jesus christ, just leave him alone._ Samantha could see Clark was starting to get nervous, fiddling with his fingers. 

 

''Come on, dicksplash!''

 

Ok, that was it. Samantha slammed her book down in her seat and stood up in the middle of the aisle.

 

''Hey, dickhead, why don't you shut your face?''

 

Several faces turned to look at her at once and immediately she regretted her decision. But it was too late now, she had committed to standing up for Clark. Someone had to.

 

Pete let out a laugh. ''Well looks like Kent has all types of ladies coming for him. Didn't know you liked different shades, Kent.''

 

''I said shut your face, Ross,'' Samantha snapped at him. Now the bus was completely silent.

 

At this point, Clark had moved completely against the window, as if he wanted to disappear through it. His clear blue eyes were trained steadily on her though, as if in silent thanks.

 

''What are you gonna do, huh? You're a lonely little freak just like him.'' Pete took a step forward and so did Samantha, bracing herself for a fight.

 

''If you don't stop, I'm going to deck you in the face you little-''

 

A loud screech interrupted her, and then the bus swerved to the right. The bus driver let out a yelp as the vehicle headed straight for the guardrail. Screams echoed through the bus as Pete stumbled back into Lana and Samantha falling back onto the floor of the bus as it entered the water.

 

The emergency exist on the back had opened and gushes of water was entering the bus. Samantha sucked in a breath just as wave washed over her. When she opened her eyes she could see that several seats were also under water, with some kids trying to get free of the seat belts. Just as the water was beginning to fully engulf the bus, it slowly began to move up and forward. It was out of the river before Samantha could fully register what was happening. 

 

''Oh my god.''

 

Samantha turned her head at the sound of Lana's voice. Clark was standing at the backside of the bus, his mop of black hair sticking to his head and his hands on either side as if he had pushed it out himself.  _Not if. He did._

 

Their eyes locked and Clark nodded firmly at her before disappearing back into the water.

 

___________________

 

**2 days later**

 

Clark swung his legs back and forth slowly as he sat on the bed of his father's truck. His parents were in the house talking with Pete Ross and his mother. They had come over at the advice of Clark's principal, and of course, there were some questions that needed answers.

 

''What your son did is impossible and ungodly,'' Mrs. Ross declared, a slight shake to her voice.

 

''He saved your son's life! How is that ungodly?'' He heard his father demand.

 

He had to give Mrs. Ross the benefit of the doubt, Clark was different and people didn't take too kindly to different. Especially in Smallville. But what was he supposed to do? Let all of his classmates die? That would never be an option for him. Never.

 

The sound of a heart beating alerted Clark that he had some company, he looked up to see Samantha Miller walking down the road towards him. Her curly black hair was tied up in a neat bun and she was wearing a NYC hoodie and leggings. Once she reached his spot, she smiled warmly at him.

 

''Hi.''

 

''Hey,'' Clark responded.

 

She pointed at the empty space next to him on the bed of the truck. ''May I sit?''

 

 ''Sure.''

 

Once she made herself comfortable, they lapsed into silence with the only sounds coming from Mrs. Ross's shrill voice inside Clark's house.

 

''They're scared, you know.''

 

Clark glanced at her quickly before looking down again. ''How do you know that? They might just hate me.''

 

''Well, to be honest with you, Clark,'' Sam started, crossing her legs into a pretzel, ''if I saw the person I had been bullying for years with any retaliation suddenly life a huge ass bus out of the water like it was nothing, I'd be pretty terrified too. When people are scared they don't think very logically.''

 

Clark chewed on that for a moment. ''If you were terrified, you wouldn't be talking to me right now. Why are you?''

 

''Because I don't judge others for things they can't control,'' Sam answered simply. ''I'm sure whatever your deal is, it wasn't something you asked for.''

 

The front door of the Kent house opened and Martha Kent appeared on porch. She smiled at Sam before turning her attention back to Clark. ''It's time to come in now, son, your father wants to have a word.''

 

Clark sighed heavily and nodded at his mother before turning back to Sam. ''I gotta go.''

 

''No problem,'' Sam stood up, dusting herself off. ''I'll see you tomorrow, Clark.''

 

She placed a hand on Clark's shoulder before turning back the way she had come, waving goodbye to Martha.

 

''She seems nice,'' Martha noted as her son walked up the steps.

 

''Yeah, I guess. This is the first time I've had a full on conversation with her,'' Clark replied.

 

Martha nodded sympathetically, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. ''It seems like you've made a friend after all.''

 

''I hope so.'' 

 

 


End file.
